The Canary's Legacy
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sara gets thrown into an alternate future as she copes with unsettling truth.
1. Prologue

**An idea I got after watching _Avengers: Endgame_ and seeing trailer for _Spider-Man: Far from Home_ and reading _Spider-Men_ comic books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**2013, Starling City**_

All she wanted was to check in on her family and Oliver and keep a promise to the pilot, looking after Sin. After another patrol in the Glades, the Canary, also known as Sara Lance, was jumping across rooftops back to the clock tower, all while considering how Oliver and her family would have looked at her, knowing what has happened to her and hiding from the League of Assassins.

But across the street, a glowing pillar of white light got her attention. The Canary considered, whether to check it or not, since it was unusual but on the other hand, wouldn't she be getting herself in over her head?

Eventually, she decided that she could not ignore it. So, the Canary decided to see what was going on as she entered a warehouse, from which came the glow of light. The Canary entered the warehouse and it seemed empty… but there was a scorched circle on the ground, with a round device in the middle of the room.

"No. No. It wasn't supposed to happen."

The Canary turned around to see a young girl with long blonde hair, who, to her surprise, had similar facial features to her and Oliver.

The girl looked panicked at seeing the Canary. "Damn it. You shouldn't have—"

"Who are you? What is this?" The Canary demanded.

"Please, just forget what you saw and stay away." The girl insisted.

"Tell me what this is!" The Canary insisted as she was about to engage but the girl dodged.

"Stop. I don't want to fight you!" The girl said but the Canary threw a punch. The girl blocked the Canary's punch and threw her away… towards the device as the girl panicked as the device turned on and it consumed the Canary in a ball of light.

"No!"

* * *

Sara was consumed by the vortex and for a moment saw nothing but emptiness before she was spat out and to her surprise, she was on a rooftop of Starling City… in the middle of the day.

Sara wondered what just happened before she returned back to the warehouse, which suddenly was occupied by electronics distributors, much to the Canary's shock. Sara was now completely confused what happened. One moment, she was fighting a young girl late at night, the next… everything in Starling City was different. The buildings have changed, architecture was different…

Not understanding what was going on, Sara tried to figure things out as she was jumping from one rooftop to another before she heard screams of a woman being mugged in an alley.

The Canary jumped down from above and beat the muggers up, knocking one of them out as the others ran away before she helped the woman on her feet. "You alright?"

"I… I am. Yeah." The woman then looked closely at the Canary. "No offense but that costume is a terrible taste."

"Excuse me?" The Canary asked, not understanding.

"Look, I appreciate your help but shouldn't you get your own suit? We need heroes like the Green Arrow but this one belonged to Laurel Lance. The Black Canary. No offense but you should change your outfit."

The Canary's eyes widened in disbelief as chill was sent down her spine. "What did you just say?!"

"You're telling me you're dressed like this and you have no idea who Laurel Lance is?" The woman asked, wondering if Sara was from another planet or something like this.

"I… honestly have no idea what are you talking about." The Canary said carefully.

"Fair enough. But thanks for the help. Really." The woman said before leaving and the Canary was left to wonder what the hell just happened. One moment, she was fighting a girl, who had some… strange machine, the next one, everything in Star City changes and Laurel apparently was who Sara was now? Except she was calling herself the Black Canary? What was going on?

* * *

Back in the warehouse, the girl saw that the device had turned on and as she looked at the computer and saw the coordinates, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, boy. Mom… I wish you hadn't done that."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Shocking Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Sara was on a rooftop, trying to gather her thoughts. One moment, she saw something strange coming out from an abandoned warehouse, where was a strange machine and a young girl, the next, the machine teleported her into Starling City in a middle of a day? Only… when Sara looked closer at a near billboard, it was written "STAR CITY, 2017" and more shock and surprise flooded her, not believing what was apparently going on. She was teleported into the future, four years later.

* * *

**_2017, Mayor's office, Star City_**

Thea entered as Oliver was going through some legislative documents with Quentin. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just need you to sign this. Pollard really is pushy with the reports about the charity fund." Thea said.

"How's everything going on?" Oliver asked.

"Roy and Rene are still looking for new candidates." Thea explained.

"Do you know when Quentin is gonna come back?" Oliver asked.

"He said he needed to check on Laurel. Do you think we could create some fake—"

"Thea, I think it would be… too complicated." Oliver said as he looked at the photos of Dinah, Curtis, Samantha and Diggle and Felicity.

"I miss them too. Raisa is giving hell to William though."

* * *

_**The Lair, Star City**_

"Roy, you need to see this." Rene said, pointing towards the computer as they saw a blonde in black leather jumping from one rooftop to another.

"Great. The last thing we need is another copycat." Roy said, putting on the Green Arrow suit as Rene was putting on his Wild Dog gear.

* * *

**_Star City_**

The Canary was trying to figure out what was going on, why was she apparently teleported into the future before her instincts turned on and she turned around to face an archer in green leather hood and Kevlar armor with a compound bow, aiming an arrow at her and a man in hockey mask and a blue shirt with a dog aiming guns at her.

"Don't move." The Green Arrow warned.

"Ollie?" The Canary tried as she recognized the green hood.

"She sure sounds a lot like Sara." Wild Dog said, much to the Canary's shock that they knew who she was.

"It can't be, she's dead." The Green Arrow said, not lowering his bow.

"Then it's gotta be another doppelganger." Wild Dog realized.

"What Earth are you from? Who are you? And why are you dressed in that outfit?" The Canary didn't understand what was going on. "If you're another one of Chase's tricks, we're not gonna let you hurt Oliver again."

The Canary realized that whoever they were, they seemed to be Oliver's allies and apparently, they knew her… but this whole situation was confusing her.

"Listen. I did not come looking for a fight." The Canary said carefully.

"Put your hands in the air and don't try anything." The Green Arrow warned, pulling the bowstring.

The Canary slowly put her hands up and then in a swift movement, she threw shurikens at them. Wild Dog dodged as the Green Arrow blocked them with his bow.

The Canary pulled out her batons and engaged, kicking Wild Dog in his stomach, sending him flying back as he crashed against a chimney. The Green Arrow swung his bow but the Canary blocked with her batons.

She tried to hit the Green Arrow in the hip but the Green Arrow pushed her back, kicking her in the legs as she fell down. The Canary kicked the Green Arrow in the face as he staggered back before she got up on her feet.

Wild Dog grabbed her from behind but the Canary jumped and used the momentum as she hit the ground to throw Wild Dog over her back as he hit the ground, hard before he got up.

"She even fights like Sara!" Wild Dog said, which only shocked the Canary.

"OK, who are you?!" The Canary snapped, subconsciously lowering her guard and the Green Arrow used the opening to fire an arrow with a tranquilizer in her chest as the Canary passed out and collapsed on the ground.

Wild Dog put her wig and eye mask down as he and the Green Arrow looked stunned.

"You think she's from Earth-2 like Laurel?" Rene asked.

"I don't know." Roy admitted. "Either way, I think we should call everyone."

"They're not gonna take that well, considering that it's been barely a month since Lian Yu." Rene said.

* * *

**_Later_**

"If this really was Chase's last hand, he wouldn't have let us catch her that easily."

"Chase could've had a plan for the events after his death too, you know he was ready for anything."

"Then who is this Sara?"

When Sara came to, she realized that she had been stripped of her gear and wearing only a black top and pants as she was in a cell in some kind of an underground bunker as in front of her was standing Oliver and to her surprise, Laurel, Thea, her father and a young man with short dark hair and a man in late 30s with short hair and unshaved short beard as she realized it was the same one, who she had been fighting with, a few moments ago.

"Caitlin said that her DNA matched. Down to the last strand." Oliver said.

"Another doppelganger, maybe?" Thea deduced before they turned to Laurel.

"I… I don't see how is that possible. I don't know how she would've passed through." Laurel said. "She's not from my Earth, that much I can tell."

"She definitely has the training of the League." The young man said.

"Hey!" Sara called out as they all turned to her cautiously and she couldn't believe that with Oliver were more people, his own sister included, since Sara was sure that Oliver's team was very small, two more people at most. "What… is going on here?"

* * *

**As you may have surmised, this takes place in the future post _Season 5 _but it's going to be my own version of the events after Lian Yu.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	3. Unsettling Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Sara was confused at what was going on as she looked cautiously at Oliver, her father, her sister and Thea, alongside with the two young men she had never seen before. "What is this?" Sara asked. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, eying Sara with suspicion, not that Sara blamed him but everyone was looking at her like if she was a complete stranger.

"Ollie… it's me. It's Sara." Sara pleaded.

"I'm not falling for that again. Sara Lance is dead. I watched her die and buried her myself." Oliver said, much to Sara's shock.

"What… Ollie… I survived Amazo and—"

"What Earth did you come from?" Oliver asked and Sara was now completely confused at what was he talking about.

"Ollie, you're not making any sense." Sara said. "I'm just as confused as you are right now but it really is me." She turned to Laurel and Quentin. "Daddy. Laurel. Please." Then she took a breath, trying to reach them. "It's me."

"Prove it." Oliver said. "Tell us something only our Sara knows."

Sara turned to Quentin and Laurel. "When I was 10, you bought me a canary. It drove everyone in home crazy. No one outside our family or Ollie knows that. And you…" She turned to Oliver as he neared her as she whispered "Back on Lian Yu, I made you promise that you would tell them that I died on Gambit. I wanted them to remember me as the girl I was before the Gambit."

Oliver's and Quentin's brows raised.

"What do you think?" Rene asked. "Is this another one of Chase's tricks?"

"I…" Oliver considered. "I don't think so."

"Daddy, please." Sara pleaded as she turned to him as he saw nothing but pain and understanding in her eyes. "It's me. It's Sara."

"I think she's telling the truth." Quentin said after a moment.

"How do we know that it's not another Chase's trick?" Thea questioned.

"Thea, you can't fake that kind of emotion." Oliver said as he unlocked the cell, letting Sara out. "_Don't_ try anything."

Sara nodded in understanding, she couldn't blame him for being cautious but she was completely confused at what was going on. "Ollie, what is going on?"

"I think it's best if you start first." Oliver suggested. "Tell me your story."

* * *

"What year it was… where you come from?" Oliver asked Sara as he, Quentin, Thea and Laurel sat across her.

Sara sighed, still wondering how was time travelling possible. "2013."

"How did you get here?" Oliver asked.

Sara took a breath, trying to understand. "I… honestly don't know. I was in Starling City, just…"

"Let me guess, vigilanteing?" Thea quipped and Sara nodded with a light smile on her face.

"Then somewhere outside the Glades, I saw a light. Strange light. So I came to see what was going on. It was…" Sara closed her eyes, trying to remember. "An abandoned warehouse. There was some machine. I don't know what it was. A girl showed up, telling me to stay away. I fought her and the next thing I know, there was a bright light and I appeared here. In the future."

"What did the girl look like?" Oliver inquired.

Sara tried to remember. "Long blonde hair. Average height. Brown eyes… she kind of had the Lance's cheeks." She smiled slightly.

"Time travel?" Thea asked.

"Possibly." Oliver said. "Who that girl was, I don't know."

"You don't seem that surprised regarding time travel." Sara said.

"Well…" Oliver trailed off. "I'm… not sure how much should we tell you regarding the future."

"I think we should call the Legends or Barry and send her back where she belongs and erase her memory." Thea suggested. "She can't be here, you know that."

"I agree." Roy nodded.

"Wait." Sara interrupted them. "Ollie, why do people think Laurel… is…" She turned to her sister, who still eyed Sara warily.

"You shouldn't know too much about the future." Oliver cautioned. "It would be best if you forgot everything, when we send you back home."

"Ollie, please." Sara pleaded. "At least tell me what is going on."

"I… don't know if I should." Oliver said before an alarm bleeped.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Break-in. In Cadmus Tech." Roy said as he turned to the computer.

"We'll talk later." Oliver said as a young boy approached him.

"Dad?" William asked.

"_Dad_?" Sara's eyes widened, shocked that Oliver had a son, who seemed to be around 11 years old. "Is everything…" He then turned to Sara and stepped back in horror, like if he just saw a ghost.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Oliver assured him. "It's OK. It's really her."

William was lost for words. "Isn't… isn't she—"

"It's complicated, OK? But she's with us now." Oliver said.

"Wait, you have a son?" Sara asked incredulously.

"I'll explain everything later, suit up." Oliver ordered as Roy, Laurel and Rene put on their gear.

* * *

**_Cadmus Tech_**

Green Arrow, Wild Dog and Black Siren, wearing a domino mask and her black dress, were in the warehouse, checking the situation.

"Wild Dog. Siren. Ready?"

"Always. But I got bad news." Wild Dog said as he looked at a dead guard. "These guys aren't just thieves. They killed a security guard."

"Two security guards." Black Siren said. "They're not messing around."

"Yeah, neither are we." Green Arrow said as he descended from above, knocking out two thugs before he fired an arrow and the third thug started to run away before the Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded into bola, wrapping around the thug's legs as he fell down.

Wild Dog shot down two of the thugs as Black Siren grabbed one of them and slammed him to the shelves, knocking him out.

In front of them appeared a man with short hair and dragon tattoos on his neck, in black jacket and shirt, as he threw at them a grenade.

"Incoming! Fall back! Now!" Green Arrow ordered as the vigilantes rolled out of the way as the grenade exploded, with a high-pitch sound stunning them as the man walked away.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Apparently, they stole a 3D printer." Oliver said as he looked at the computer.

"Two innocent people got killed because some psycho wants to print plastic toys?" Rene asked incredulously.

"It's not just an ordinary 3D printer." Roy said. "It's military-grade."

"You're saying there's a printer that can print weapons?" Rene demanded.

"Or drones or chemicals." Oliver nodded. "I know A.R.G.U.S. has these kinds of 3D printers."

"I asked around in the streets. Apparently, the guy leading this gang, calls himself the Dragon." Rene said.

"Dragon…" Sara trailed off.

"Can we ID him?" Oliver asked.

"Let's see if the camera from my suit can help." Roy put out the camera from his hood and Sara seemed impressed.

"I guess a lot has changed in the… four years." Sara said.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "For what it's worth… I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too." Sara nodded. "You didn't seem that surprised when you found out I was alive. You…"

"In 2013, you did return back as the Canary and you did reveal yourself to me." Oliver nodded. "Look, I don't know how much should I really be telling you because I don't want to change this… future."

Sara nodded, still trying to wrap her head around time travel. "Why did people think Laurel was the Canary? The Black Canary? And why is she hiding out of public sight?" She turned to Laurel, wondering why was she in the bunker and not out there with Quentin.

"Sara… the less you know, the better." Oliver warned her.

"Am I…" Sara trailed off. "Am I dead in the future?" Oliver sighed, hesitating to tell her. "Ollie, please. Tell me." Oliver wasn't sure whether to answer her.

"The computer ID'd our guy." Roy said as the computer showed a photo. "Ricardo Diaz. They call him the Dragon in the streets. Been out of jail since last month because of technicalities."

"How are we gonna track him down?" Rene asked.

Oliver looked at the computer. "According to the blueprints, the 3D printer emits a low frequency signal that can be traced."

"You're saying we can find Diaz?" Roy asked.

"Suit up." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Later, Star City_**

Black Siren used her Siren Cry, sending the thugs flying back, much to Sara's shock.

Diaz pulled out his gun. "Green Arrow has found us. And his friends too. Clear out our stash! Nothing gets confiscated! Go! Go!"

He approached the door as Green Arrow shot down two thugs and the Canary kicked one of them back, sending him crashing against the door as the vigilantes burst in and the thugs flying back knocked Diaz on the ground.

The thugs pulled out their weapons as Wild Dog and the Green Arrow started shooting them down. The Canary jumped over a table and kicked one of the thugs in the face and hit another one in the stomach. Diaz kicked a barrel as gasoline spilled on the floor. He was about to light up the gasoline before the Green Arrow shot the lighter off his hand and Diaz burst into flames, screaming. He jumped out of the window down to his demise.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Well, it felt like old times, working with you. More or less." Roy said as he turned to Sara.

"You're good." Sara said. "I can see why Ollie thought you had a potential."

"I think we'll grab a beer, don't you think?" Rene suggested.

"Sure." Roy said as he and Rene left before Oliver and Laurel approached Sara.

"Thanks. For the help." Oliver said. "I almost forgot what it felt like working together."

"Yeah." Laurel nodded.

"We were… working together?" Sara asked hesitantly. "What about the League?"

"They released you. You left them a long time ago." Oliver told her. "Look, Sara, I'm not sure I should tell you too much."

"Ollie, at least tell me what happened between us and why am I dead here." Sara pleaded.

"I think I should leave you two in private." Laurel left them.

Oliver sighed. "A lot has happened between us. Maybe too much. I lost you three times. First time, it was on Amazo. Then…" He took a breath. "I'm guessing it was during your time, you left the League and came back home. We… the feelings that we had… they… they started to resurface." Sara saw the pain in his eyes and heard the emotions in his voice. "But… you had a hard time struggling with the darkness inside of you. So you left us. I never stopped loving you and you never stopped loving me but… I guess neither of us was able to…"

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call and then his face turned to one of big surprise. "Hi. OK. I'll be there. Uh-huh. Alright." Oliver hung up and his face turned into one of apprehension as he looked at Sara cautiously.

"Who was that?" Sara asked, noticing how on edge Oliver was. "Ollie?"

Oliver took a breath, not sure if he should tell her. "I'm not sure—"

"Ollie. If this is about changing the future, you told me there's a way to bring me back and that you'll erase my memory. I'm not going to remember anyway, so you might as well tell me." Sara said.

Oliver sighed. "Just don't do anything rash and try to keep it together. Promise me. Please."

Sara nodded.

"That was Slade Wilson. He needs my help." Oliver said and Sara widened her eyes and shock flooded through her.

"What?!"

* * *

**I'm taking just some stuff from_ Season 6 _and I said I was planning to make this short. Asides from Diaz's possible association with Dante and the Ninth Circle, there is no background on his combat skills if you consider how he held his own and was able to beat Oliver, Diggle and Earth-2 Laurel, so I made him a lowlife drug dealer that was easily beaten in here, as he should've been.**

**And yes, Sara is tagging along with Oliver on Deathstroke arc in_ Season 6_. It's gonna get very crazy for her.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Slade is alive?" Sara demanded, few moments after she managed to absorb the news and Oliver nodded, while Sara took deep breaths. "Why on Earth would Slade Wilson ask you, of all people, for help?"

"Sara, please, just calm down." Oliver pleaded as he and Sara sat down.

"Ollie…" Sara wiped her face, wondering if she was living in a nightmare. "What… happened… in the past ten years?"

Oliver sighed, trying to explain. "After you got sucked out, I fought Slade. With luck, I managed to subdue him and I had two choices. Cure him or kill him. I wanted to help him but… he kept goading me with how he'd kill Laurel, Mom, Thea and everyone else and right after losing you, I…"

"You killed him?" Sara asked.

"I put an arrow in his eye and I thought I killed him." Oliver nodded. "For four years I thought that the nightmare had stopped. But… he survived." He sighed, reliving the loss of his company, mother, sister and woman he loved as he looked at Sara with sadness. "After the Undertaking and Malcolm… he came here around the same time you came here from Nanda Parbat."

Sara then remembered. "The promise that he—"

Oliver nodded. "Around that time, you were running away from the League. At one point, you let me and my team and your father know that you were alive because they were targeting us too."

"Not Laurel?" Sara asked.

"Well…" Oliver sighed. "Back then, she was going through a rough patch and… it wasn't the right time. I gathered that you had been following Laurel and confronted you and that's when you revealed yourself to me. You wouldn't have told me the truth or revealed yourself to your father later if it hadn't been for the threat of the League. And even then, you were still keeping distance from us until Nyssa came after you personally and targeted Laurel and your mother."

"Nyssa? You know her?" Sara asked, surprised that Oliver knew her lover.

Oliver smiled. "It's… complicated. Nyssa attempted to… persuade you to come back but you told her you rather would've died. And…" He chuckled softly. "I learned the hard way, she does not like to take "no" for an answer."

"And what happened next?" Sara asked.

"You rather would've died than coming back. And honestly, even now I can see it in your eyes that you're struggling with the darkness. Just like back then. I honestly missed you a lot." Oliver said. "When she realized that you rather would've died and that you could not take the killing anymore… she released you. And realizing how much she loved you, I think it's one of the hardest things she ever did. It took a while but she and I became good friends, actually. And… well… your parents were happy to see you back but Laurel…"

Oliver took a breath, wiping his face. "Back then, she was going through hard times because of losing Tommy and her job and she also was taking your father's pills and drinking and she blamed me at first. The Arrow. But then, she blamed herself and then you after you came back home. Blamed you for everything bad that had happened in her life and she was angry at you. And we… the feelings that we had towards each other back on the island… they… they started to resurface and… she knew it. It didn't take that long for her to notice that you and I were…"

"…coming back to each other." Sara realized as she saw the emotions in Oliver's eyes.

"She didn't take it well at first but… you and her managed to reconcile. She then realized she was shifting the blame and you forgave each other." Oliver said.

Sara smiled, glad that she was able to make amends with her sister.

"But then we found out that Slade was alive and he had injected a friend of mine with Mirakuru. I was training him but because of the serum in his system, he was losing control and hurting innocent people around, Sin and Thea included and you wanted to kill him." Oliver continued and Sara tensed, seeing that Oliver was reliving the pain.

"I managed to subdue him, despite that you tried to kill him. And… I think you had convinced yourself that you were too deep in the darkness to be around me or anyone of us." Oliver admitted. "So you left us."

Sara sighed, realizing how serious her inner struggle with the darkness was.

"And Slade?" Sara asked.

Oliver took a breath. "He took a lot of things in my life that meant anything to me. He killed Mom and because of him, I lost my company and wealth and Thea abandoned us. And I was ready to kill him. I wanted to but… then I realized that I did not want to be that person anymore. With your and the League's help, I managed to cure him and imprison him on in A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu… but you left to the League again." Oliver wiped his face, wondering how much he should tell her. "I guess… too much had happened between us for us to happen."

"But I left the League again? Eventually?" Sara asked and Oliver nodded. "How?"

"It's… complicated. But yeah, you left them, eventually." Oliver said.

Sara sighed, trying to absorb the news. "Why would Slade ask for your help? How did he get out?"

Oliver took a breath. "An enemy of mine kidnapped everyone I cared about, including your father, my sister, Roy, Rene and William. I was desperate, so I asked you, Nyssa and some of my former enemies for help.

The man, who kidnapped them, was a man named Adrian Chase. He had allied himself with a former teacher of mine, who wanted revenge on me too because I killed their fathers and they took everyone to Lian Yu few months ago.

I asked you for help too and we then freed Slade from the prison. The Mirakuru had worn off in the years he was locked up. And he… he was the man I had known before that. My friend. My brother. I promised him to help him find his son if he helped me save mine. But … Chase had rigged the island with explosives and linked it to a dead man switch and he committed suicide in an attempt to kill you all." Oliver sighed. "Some of you survived. Some of you didn't." He then looked at Sara with pain and emotion in his eyes.

"I died during the fight?" Sara realized and Oliver nodded and she sat down for long moments, absorbing the news. Neither of them said a word for minutes before Sara found the will to speak up. "This… this is…"

"Four years ago, I would've had hard time believing it too. I'm not sure if I should've told you." Oliver said.

"I can't believe how much things can change in four years." Sara said, not sure whether to laugh or wanting to wake up from this insanity.

"Sara, maybe it's best if I called a friend of mine and sent you back to your time. You can't stay here, timeline might change and…"

"Ollie." Sara said. "I'm not going to let you go with Slade."

"Sara, he's not the same man from years ago." Oliver assured her.

"I want to believe you but… I certainly will not let you go with him, _alone._" Sara said.

Oliver took a breath, wondering whether to be glad or annoyed that he was again facing Sara's stubbornness. "Sara, please, just… don't do anything… drastic. Please."

Sara nodded.

* * *

"I appreciate the meeting." Slade said the next day as he met with Oliver in his apartment, sitting on chair, while Sara was hiding, observing Slade in case he'd try something to threaten Oliver.

"You helped me find my son. The least I can do is help you find Joe." Oliver said.

"He doesn't go by that name anymore." Slade told him.

"He changed his name?" Oliver asked.

"It was his mother's idea." Slade said. "Her maiden name. He goes by "Kane" now."

"What happened to him?" Oliver asked.

"I tracked him to Calgary but by then he'd gone, so I followed him to Ibiza and then Mombasa." Slade said.

"_Mombasa_?" Oliver repeated and Sara was narrowing her eyes, since Slade's attitude was far more different than from the last time she had seen him. He was much calmer and not as unstable and bloodthirsty as back on Lian Yu. But who knew, maybe it was an act.

Slade got up. "The kid took after his father. While we were stuck on Lian Yu, he went out and joined the Australian Intelligence Service. Then, a week ago in Kasnia, a mission went south. He was dealing in arms, some locals caught him. Supposedly, he didn't get a fair trial and now he's… serving a life sentence like a rat in a cage."

Sara saw in his eye that Slade was fond of his son and genuinely cared about him but she still wasn't convinced.

"OK, Slade. What do you need?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to help me find my son." Slade said.

"Last week you told me that I couldn't live in two worlds." Oliver pointed out.

"I'm not asking you to come back in. Strangely enough, what I need is diplomacy, which means I don't want the Green Arrow. I need Oliver Queen." Slade requested.

"For what?" Oliver questioned Slade's intentions and Sara narrowed her eyes, suspicious about his motives.

"Can I ask you just to trust me on this one, kid? I've organized transport to Kasnia. Wheels up at 2200." Slade said as he passed by Oliver towards the door before facing him again. "I'll understand if you don't want to join me… but if you do, I'll meet out front at 2100, OK, kid?"

Oliver nodded as Slade left and then Oliver noticed that Sara had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"I don't know, Ollie." Sara said, unconvinced that Slade had changed.

"I understand your reservations but he's not that person anymore. Trust me." Oliver pleaded.

"How can you trust him after everything he's done?" Sara demanded.

"That was because of Mirakuru." Oliver reminded. "He's cured and it had worn off a long time ago. He's the man you met before he was injected and before that he was a good man. Trust me. Please."

Sara sighed, considering. "I want to believe you but… I don't trust him. Not enough to let you go with him alone."

"You want to come with us?" Oliver asked, raising his brows.

"I certainly am not letting you go with him alone." Sara said and Oliver knew her enough to know that once Sara would set her onto something, there was little he could do to talk her out.

"Sara, I'm just asking you, please, don't try to kill him and keep an open mind. He saved your father and my son and Thea and the least you can give him is a benefit of the doubt." Oliver pleaded.

Sara considered before nodding.

* * *

_**Star City**_

Slade was checking his watch as he put a bag into his SUV.

"How long is this flight?" Oliver asked as Slade turned around and was surprised to see Sara next to him.

"Surprised that I'm not dead?" Sara asked rhetorically.

"Kid…" Slade asked, confused as he looked like he was seeing a ghost. "Is that another doppelganger?"

"No." Oliver shook his head "It's her."

"In the flesh." Sara said.

"How…" Slade trailed off.

"It's… complicated." Oliver said.

Slade nodded. "With her it always is. The flight's about 12 hours long, by the way. Thanks for coming."

Sara glared at Slade. "I don't trust you to stay by Ollie's side. Try something I don't like…"

"You'll kill me. Sounds only fair." Slade said before he was about to enter the car.

"Nice eyepatch." Sara said dryly.

"Let's go get your boy." Oliver said, wondering if he would be able to keep Sara from killing Slade, just like when she was about to kill Roy.

* * *

**This felt like a good place to stop. I'll get it rolling in the next chapters.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Kasnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Kasnia, afternoon**_

"So, where's your point of contact?" Oliver questioned as he, Sara and Slade walked down the street.

"I don't know. His name's Nylander. Foreign associate of mine from back in the service days." Slade said. "He's a bit of a jackass and never on time."

"Hmm." Sara snorted.

"He's not that bad." An accented voice said as they turned to see a man with long hair and a beard as the man laughed. "Haha, Slade Wilson. The Terminator." Nylander and Slade gave each other a hug.

"I haven't heard that name in a while." Slade said. "See you're running later than usual."

"Yeah, I was with a girl. Forget about you. Look at you." Nylander patted Slade and eyed him. "Mirakuru did you wonders, huh?" Slade looked down in shame and winced. "You're not sensitive about that treat, are you? You were quite the madman, I hear."

Sara considered if Slade really had changed as she saw him being uncomfortable talking about Mirakuru but she still felt like she was missing something.

"You promised me something. Did you bring it or did I waste my time traveling seven thousand miles for you to screw with me?" Slade warned.

Nylander pulled out a file from his bag. "Truth be told, I'm glad you got your marbles back." He turned to Oliver and Sara. "So, who are they?"

"They're friends of mine, don't worry about them." Slade said and Sara scoffed, while he looked through the file.

"With you, I always worry." Nylander said.

"This should work. Thank you." Slade said.

"That's it? Just "_thank you_"? No extravagant dinner, no pints?" Nylander teased.

"Maybe next time, when my son isn't rotting in a third world prison." Slade drawled.

"He's lucky to have you as a father." Nylander said as Slade was about to walk away.

"My son wouldn't be in this mess if anybody else was his father." Slade replied.

"Just be careful, kamrat. Your boy was snooping around some private op mercenaries, um… not so nice guys." Nylander said.

Slade turned around to face him. "Under certain circumstances, I'm not so nice a guy."

Oliver and Sara eyed Nylander with suspicion, sure there was something off about him before they followed Slade.

* * *

**_Later, hotel_**

"This is unbelievable." Sara muttered, still surprised Slade seemed to have regained his sanity and that Oliver was the mayor of Star City, which made her wonder why did her hometown change its name.

"I call this play 'Liberty Watch'." Slade handed Oliver a pamphlet. "A famous American mayor comes to small, war-torn Kasnia, to fight for the release of a man, who has been wrongfully accused."

"That's very clever." Oliver acknowledged.

"Like I said, it's a diplomatic solution." Slade said.

"Well, Slade, I don't think they're gonna free your son just because I give them a photo op." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, the photo op is just to gain an entry." Slade explained. "Of course they'll need a reason to release him and here are fifty thousand." He opened a briefcase full of cash.

"Assuming this works, where do we meet?" Oliver asked.

"When you pick up Joe, go straight to the airport." Slade said. "Here is an alias passport for him and tickets for you both to London. I'm sure Sara will find her way too." He turned to her.

"You're not even going to see your son?" Sara questioned as Slade was about to leave before he faced them again.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell him I helped." Slade said.

"No. I'm not going to lie to your son." Oliver protested.

"It's better this way." Slade explained.

"For him or for you?" Sara questioned. "I didn't think you were such a coward."

Oliver shot her a glare, while Slade did not react to her words.

"Wait, are you… are you afraid he's gonna see you as Deathstroke, not the man you were, the man I think you are now?" Oliver realized.

"I gave up my right to be his father, when I stepped out of the light into the shadows and became this monster." Slade said, making Sara realize that he was going through the same struggle she was. She was avoiding Oliver and her family back in her time because she was afraid they'd see her as a monster, knowing what she had done, while being a member of the League of Assassins.

"Your son will forgive you the way that my son forgave me." Oliver said.

"Joe knew that I was coming to look for him, so he contacted his mother and she sent me a message to stay away." Slade explained. "You got your second chance, kid and I'm happy for you. Some fathers aren't that lucky."

* * *

**_Later, prison_**

"Well?" Oliver asked as the guards were accompanying them.

"I'm getting a hard time believing that of all things that could happen, that Slade would survive, kill dozens of innocent people, your Mom included and then regained his sanity." Sara muttered. "How do you know he's not playing us?"

"He saved us back on the island few months back and I understand your reservations but he's not the man you remember. Trust me." Oliver pleaded.

"I want to believe you but it's just…" Sara sighed.

"I understand." Oliver nodded.

"Mr. Queen." The warden got up and shook hand.

"Thank you for taking the time." Oliver said as the warden shook his hand with Sara too. "Sara. A… colleague of mine." Oliver explained.

"It's not every day I meet a celebrity. You punched a man with camera." The warden said and Oliver felt uncomfortable, while Sara chuckled.

"Yeah, I sure did." Oliver muttered as the warden sat down.

"I understand you're with organization in hopes…"

"…to request the release of one of your prisoners. Kane Wolfman." Oliver explained and the warden sighed, grim expression on his face as Oliver and Sara stiffened.

"I wish you'd come earlier."

* * *

**_Later, hotel_**

Oliver and Sara entered the hotel room, while Slade was staring outside the window and Slade turned around, surprised that Joe was not with them. "What are you doing back here? Where is my son?"

Sara was ready in case Slade was going to attempt to kill them as she inched her hand towards her knife.

"There… there was a fight in the prison yard that Joe tried to break up." Oliver explained and Slade looked on verge of tears, realizing where this was going. "Someone pushed and he hit his head. He's gone."

To Sara's surprise Slade sat down on bed in shock, absorbing the news, instead of going berserk before she reminded herself that he had been cured of Mirakuru long time ago. Sara left them in privacy as Oliver and Slade sat down, for almost an hour, letting the news sink in.

"He never knew…" Slade murmured.

"Never knew what?" Oliver questioned as Slade looked at the photo of himself and Joe back in Milford Sound from years ago.

"That I loved him." Slade explained.

"I'm sure he did, Slade." Oliver assured him.

"I don't remember the last time…" Slade breathed out as tear streamed down his cheek. "…when I told him."

Sara didn't see this side of Slade back on Lian Yu, which surprised her, making her reconsider whether she misjudged him.

"You're his father. Trust me, he knew." Oliver assured him.

"I should've come with you to the prison." Slade said as he got up. "I know it wouldn't have made any difference but… at least I could've seen him. Said goodbye."

"We still can." Oliver said as he got up on his feet. "You can still say goodbye." Slade turned to him, nodding.

* * *

_**Later, prison**_

Oliver, Sara and Slade returned to the prison, much to the warden's surprise. "Mr. Queen, I was not expecting a return visit."

"Warden, this is Kane Wolfman's father." Oliver introduced Slade. "He wishes to see his son's body."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." The warden protested.

"Why? You said he passed only days ago." Oliver said, not understanding.

"Yes but—"

"Warden, where's the body?" Oliver insisted.

"It is no longer in my possession." The warden said hesitantly.

"Then where is my son's body?!" Slade snarled, nearing the warden and Oliver put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, easy. Easy." Oliver soothed him while it looked like Slade was about to tear the warden apart with his bare hands, much like he could do with Mirakuru in him. To Sara's surprise, Slade stepped back and calmed down.

"He's lying." Sara pointed out and Oliver and Slade nodded.

"Do you want me to contact Liberty Watch? Do you want me to cause an international incident? Because I am prepared to do both." Oliver threatened.

"The situation is complicated." The warden attempted to explain.

"Then uncomplicate it!" Slade snarled and Oliver again had to hold him back, making Sara realize that Slade hasn't changed that much.

"Hey." Oliver turned to the warden. "Trust me on this one. Don't make this man angry."

The warden sighed. "They are called the Jackals, the man your son investigated. When they discovered his arrest, which was merely him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, they broke into prison. Take him."

"Why did they take him?" Slade inquired.

"Torture. Your son is a spy." The warden explained. "In his head, secrets worth millions. They threatened reprisal on my family if I spoke about it."

Slade walked away, making up his mind.

"Slade." Oliver called out.

"When the Jackals took my son, they didn't count on who his father was." Slade growled.

* * *

**_Later, hotel_**

"Lyla reached out to every intelligence agency in the world. These guys are ghosts." Oliver showed Slade the tablet, while the latter was putting on his Deathstroke suit.

"And what did she find?" Slade asked.

"Nothing. These guys are ghosts." Oliver explained as Slade looked at the tablet.

"Well, that's no help." Slade drawled.

"This is." Oliver said as he took a drink and showed Slade the footage. "Using closed circuit cameras in the prison and surrounding areas, she got their escape route, the license plates and then using keyhole satellite technology…"

"…she tracked them to one location." Slade finished.

"Yes, she did." Oliver said.

"What's in there for us?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Slade said. "I promised your only part in this was talking."

"Circumstances have changed." Oliver insisted.

"Not for you two." Slade told him. "You've got your feet planted in one world and you should keep them there."

"You're still as stubborn as always." Sara snorted and Oliver shot her another glare before turning to Slade again.

"Slade, these Jackals are the best of the worst, alright? They are stone-cold killers." Oliver reminded.

"What do you think I am?" Slade asked as he loaded his gun.

"I think that you're out of practiced and outnumbered and I am not letting you do this alo…"

Suddenly, Oliver felt dizzy and slumped to a chair and passed out.

"Alone is what I do best, kid." Slade said before Oliver closed his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Sara demanded.

"Don't worry about him. He'll wake up soon enough." Slade said.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you son of a…" Sara lunged at Slade but he managed to jam a syringe into her neck as she passed out soon enough too.

"I understand your anger. But this is for your own good." He said before leaving.

* * *

A few hours later, Oliver and Sara came to, lying on chairs before they saw a note on the table and Oliver recognized Slade's handwriting.

"_GO HOME, KID. BE A FATHER. THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME I'M ONE, TOO._" Oliver read.

"I guess he hasn't changed that much." Sara growled, remembering how he had drugged them back on Lian Yu as Oliver put the note down.

"He's not the man you remember, Sara." Oliver reminded.

"That doesn't mean he needs our help. If he doesn't want it, why should we?" Sara pointed out.

Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call. "Hey, buddy."

"_I just want to check in._" William said. "_Is this a bad time?_"

"It's never a bad time." Oliver assured him.

"_Are you coming home?_" William asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Oliver nodded.

"_Good, I wish you were here already. Raisa's been making me eat granola all weekend._" William sighed in relief.

Oliver chuckled. "Raisa knows her stuff. Granola's good for you."

"_Were you able to help your friend?_" William asked.

"No, I wasn't." Oliver admitted.

"_I really hope he finds his son._" William told him.

"Yeah. I do too." Oliver said.

"_Is there anything else you can do for him?_" William said and Oliver considered.

"Maybe." Oliver hung up.

"What?" Sara questioned, noticing the look in Oliver's eyes. "You're not going after him, are you?" He neared his bag and Sara groaned. "Ollie, last time we tried to help Slade, he almost killed us both! He threw me out of Amazo and I spent four years in the League of Assassins because of him! How can you still be giving him the benefit of the doubt?! He doesn't want your help anyway!"

"Sara, I'm not gonna give up on him again!" Oliver snapped back. "I already gave up on you and him once before, I'm not gonna make that mistake again!" Sara looked stunned as she saw the pain in Oliver's eyes. "I know you think he might be too far gone… there was a time I thought that about you too. But you found your way back. I need to believe he can too."

Sara stood there, considering Oliver's words.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

Two Jackals were playing cards before from the chest of one of them suddenly stuck out a blade and he fell down dead.

"Who's in charge?" Deathstroke demanded. The other Jackal got up and reached for his gun but Deathstroke pulled out his Uzi, starting to shoot down the Jackals in his way. Around the corner, Deathstroke sliced down another Jackal as another one of them tried to shoot him but did not penetrate Deathstroke's armor. Deathstroke rushed at him and slammed him to a wall before shooting him in the stomach. He cut another Jackal in his legs as he neared Deathstroke and Deathstroke shot him dead as he fell against the shelves. Another Jackal shot Deathstroke in the helmet, causing for Deathstroke to fall down. Deathstroke got up and stabbed the Jackal in his chest and kicked him against a wall before pummeling him with his Uzi.

Two more Jackals went out from another corridor as Deathstroke used his arm to cover his eye, while the bullets bounced off his armor. They turned around and retreated into the armory, picking other weapons before another Jackal burst through the door, falling down as Deathstroke rushed in and grabbed one of the Jackals by his arm and threw him down, while shooting the other Jackal with his Uzi. Another Jackal engaged Deathstroke but Deathstroke sliced him in the chest and grabbed him by his neck before shooting other Jackal and kicking him in the chest as the Jackal fell down. Another Jackal rushed at Deathstroke, shooting at him with his gun but Deathstroke stabbed him in the chest and shot him in the hip with his Uzi before pulling out his sword.

Deathstroke burst into a gym area, kicking another Jackal back and shooting him before he kicked him against shelve as it collapsed. Another Jackal pulled out his gun and engaged Deathstroke but Deathstroke stabbed him in the stomach and slammed him against a table before slicing him down. Another Jackal rushed at Deathstroke but Deathstroke slashed him in the throat and kicked him against another shelve with food as it crashed. Deathstroke cut another Jackal in the feet as he stood on the table, as the Jackal fell down. Another Jackal rushed at Deathstroke, whacking him in the head with his pistol, to no avail before Deathstroke sliced him down.

Slade put down his mask while Nylander and the remaining Jackals surrounded him, aiming their guns at him.

"Stop it. Stop." Nylander instructed. "Damn it, Slade, you're going to ruin my new shoes and I just bought them, brother."

"Nylander." Slade growled.

"This man is a legend, so no pulling triggers… yet." Nylander neared Slade and held his hand in which he had his sword. "Truce? Let me explain." He picked Slade's sword and patted him on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd be involved, Nylander but you're stupid to run this organization." Slade pointed out as he sat down at a table. "So, where's the boss?"

"You know, I had really hoped prison would be your dead end but no. You just had to keep on coming, didn't you?" Nylander drawled. "We've got a great thing going here, Slade. Lots of killing, lots of money and your son… what he knows… priceless."

"You like burning bridges." Slade said and Nylander laughed.

"So says the man, who nearly burnt down a whole city!"

Slade reached for a gun on the floor but one of the Jackals fired a warning shot, causing for Slade to pull back.

"You're smarter than that, kamrat."

Slade got up on his feet with some difficulty due to exhaustion and injuries as he limped towards Nylander. "Where… is my son?" Slade growled.

"Why do you ask, hmm?" Nylander challenged. "Do you wish to join him?"

* * *

Oliver and Sara snuck into the Jackal's lair as they saw the massacre Slade had left behind.

"You still believe he has changed?" Sara asked sarcastically as Oliver shot her a glare. One of the Jackals engaged Oliver but Oliver quickly disarmed him of his gun and threw him down, knocking him out.

* * *

"I'm curious, Slade, what was your plan?" Nylander questioned. "Kill us all and save your boy? Kind of reductive, no?"

"I like to keep things simple." Slade said.

"Ah, things rarely are, brother." Nylander taunted.

"Well, this is. I will join the Jackals as long as you let my boy go." Slade proposed.

Nylander chuckled. "It's like I said, things aren't so simple. We need your son. After all, he's our boss."

Oliver and Sara watched from the shadows as to their and Slade's shock stepped out from the shadows a young man, whose face resembled Slade's slightly and Slade was unable to believe the news about who was the leader of the Jackals.

"Hello, father." Kane said, with sheathed sword on his back and holding an Uzi. "It's been a long time."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. The Jackals

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver and Sara observed from the shadows the situation, as Slade was reuniting himself with his son.

"You should've stayed dead." Joe, now calling himself "Kane", sneered.

"I heard you were in trouble, kid, so I thought I'd offer my help." Slade explained.

"My old man here to save me." Joe said, amused. "Last I saw, you weren't all that concerned with saving anyone." He pulled out a gun, aiming at Slade's face. "Apple doesn't fall that far." Joe turned to Nylander, considering. "What do you think? Patricide?"

"He's seen our operation, it makes him a liability." Nylander pointed out.

"Yeah, you can have that choice but I'll give you another one. Let me join you." Slade offered, much to everyone's shock, Oliver's and Sara's included.

"If I wanted a family reunion, I would've sent an invitation." Joe snapped, nearing the gun to Slade's face.

"Maybe you did but you just haven't realized it yet, kid." Slade said, approaching Joe, with the barrel of the gun very closely to Slade's eye. "See, I came all this way to speak with you and I will kill anybody, who gets in my way because I got nothing left to lose, only you. So, go ahead and make a decision."

Oliver and Sara were sure that Joe was going to shoot Joe before it seemed that Joe considered before holstering his gun. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't swayed by the poetry of it all but can I trust you?"

Oliver picked two radios from a stand before hiding.

"Trust is built upon honesty. I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask me and I've got a lot of questions for you, Joe." Slade said.

"That's not my name anymore." Joe shook his head.

"Your mother named you something different to keep us apart." Slade pointed out and Joe considered again.

"OK." Joe nodded. "Guess we've got some catching up to do." Joe left as Slade was finally given a moment of peace.

* * *

Slade followed Joe into some private quarters as Slade sat down.

"Excuse the poor accommodations, I don't plan on staying in this stain of a country too long." Joe said.

"Well, there's a reason they say the money is in the muck." Slade drawled.

"I did bring one luxury, however." Joe picked a bottle of Australian rum and put it on table.

"Oh, there's a blast from the past, my favorite." Slade smiled as he examined the bottle, while Joe picked two glasses and put them on table. "I never realized you'd acquired a taste for it too."

"Like you told me, '_Always drink good booze and only look out for yourself._'" Joe reminded.

"Well, the Jackals are an unruly bunch. Must have been hard trying to keep A.S.I.S. in the dark for so long." Slade pointed out as he poured himself a glass of rum.

"It's amazing what an agency overlooks, when it's willing to leave its own men for dead." Joe smiled as Slade chuckled as he put the glass on the table.

"So, what kind of operation are you planning on running here? Drugs? Weapons? Perhaps a military coup." Slade said as he examined his sword.

"Let's call it a reassignment of resources. A lucrative one." Joe said cryptically before they both toasted.

* * *

"So, you and your boy, one big happy family again, huh?" Nylander said.

"That's none of your business but he told me about your new job, the reassignment of resources. Tell me about that." Slade requested bluntly as he followed Nylander.

"Well, if the boss didn't think to tell you, then it means it's none of your business, kamrat. Meeting hall, 30 minutes." Nylander ordered before leaving.

Slade was about to investigate the Jackals more before he heard a whisper behind him.

"Slade." Oliver said quietly as Slade turned around, seeing him and Sara hiding in the shadows.

"What are you two doing here? You should've gone home." Slade reminded.

"I don't abandon people, even when they leave me drugged." Oliver told him.

"And as much as I don't trust you, I'm not gonna let Ollie get himself killed trying to help you, even if I think that you don't deserve it or need it." Sara sneered.

"Now, what is this reassignment of resources that your son and his men are planning?" Oliver continued, ignoring Sara.

"You overheard that." Slade realized.

"Just like we overheard you're planning on joining his unit." Oliver said. "Your son is dangerous, Slade."

"He's just a younger version of me." Slade argued.

"No, you were never a gun for hire." Oliver protested.

"But I was a killer." Slade reminded. "Listen, you two better go home before you find yourselves into trouble you can't get out of."

"I can't walk away from this. Can you?" Oliver pointed out and Slade found no answer to this and his face showed no hint of any indicating emotion.

* * *

"I don't know, Ollie." Sara said. "You're saying he has changed but him joining a group of mercenaries…"

"I'm not giving up on him again, Sara." Oliver said. "You would've understood."

Sara sighed, not meaning to pry but it still left her to wonder. "Maybe you can't save some people from themselves."

"No. I refuse to believe that." Oliver shook his head. "You found your way back and he found his way back too. I'm not gonna give up on either of you again."

* * *

"Feeling at home yet, Slade?" Nylander teased as the Jackals were eating lunch and Slade was taking a drink. "Or should I call you '_Deathstroke_'?" Slade shot Nylander a glare.

"Slight change in plans, gentlemen." Joe said as he entered. "40% of our Semtex was compromised during transfer. Conveniently, however, the Kasnian army is doing some transferring of its own. I'm gonna take a small team to intercept."

"Does this jeopardize our timeline?" Nylander inquired.

"Not with the infamous Deathstroke backing me up. What do you say, father, interested in showing us how it's done?" Joe asked.

"As long as your dogs can keep up. I'll go pack some gear." Slade quipped before turning to the weapons in the corner. He knelt down and discreetly spoke into the radio Oliver had given him. "Hey, kid."

"Comms are working." Oliver said.

"Kane has me making a run for Semtex." Slade explained.

"That's a high-yield explosive." Oliver realized.

"Yeah, with Nylander involved, I should've expected it." Slade said.

"Well, he'll probably be handling the detonator." Oliver pointed out.

"If you can find the receiver, perhaps you can corrupt it. It might be in Nylander's gear." Slade suggested.

"Yeah, we're on it. You good?" Oliver asked.

"Just find the receiver." Slade ordered, ignoring Oliver's question before hanging up as Oliver sighed.

"I still don't trust him, Ollie." Sara muttered.

"Give him a chance, Sara, please." Oliver pleaded.

* * *

Later, Slade went out from an SUV as the Jackals set the spikes on the road as Joe handed Slade his Deathstroke helmet. "I always knew you'd end up wearing this." Joe said with a pride before they heard an engine running and tires squealing and saw a military truck drive down the road. "Kill the lights." Joe ordered as Slade was putting on his helmet.

The truck's tires deflated as the vehicle skidded to stop. The Jackals opened fire on the soldiers as they were getting off the vehicle and Slade kneecapped one of the soldiers, causing for him to fall down.

"We don't leave witnesses." Joe said as he approached the soldier, who was crawling on the ground. Joe pulled out his sword and the soldier turned around as Joe drove the blade through the soldier's chest and Slade involuntarily stepped back, disturbed by his son's ruthlessness and brutality.

* * *

In the Jackals' hideout, Oliver and Sara were making their way to Nylander's quarters before they heard footsteps as they noticed the Jackals on patrol. Oliver and Sara hid above, hanging on the pipes on the ceiling before they jumped down on the Jackals, knocking each of them out as Oliver found blueprints and a detonator on a nearby table. He examined the blueprints, not noticing that Nylander had showed up from around a corner, seeing Oliver.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with all these explosives? I'd like to know." Slade inquired as Joe was examining one of the crates with Semtex as they were back in the Jackals' hideout.

"You missed your kill shot with the soldier back there." Joe pointed out.

"Well, when I lost this eye, I lost my depth perception." Slade argued.

"Most of my men think you joined me under false pretenses." Joe said bluntly.

"There's nothing false about trying to find my son. But if they doubt me, then maybe I don't have your trust, Joe." Slade defended.

"Of course you do, which is why I got you a little gift." Joe said cryptically, leaving Slade a brief moment to wonder what Joe had done before Nylander approached them with Oliver in restraints.

"You told me _not_ to worry, brother." Nylander said as he forced Oliver on his knees.

"Nylander found him with my detonator. Some might see this as coincidence but I see it as fate. It's time to collect on that debt he owes you, father." Joe egged as Slade turned to Oliver with a murdering glare.

"Oliver Queen. I've waited a very, _very_ long time for this." Slade said, trying to sound as murderous as possible before he knocked Oliver out.

"An eye for an eye." Joe said gleefully to Slade's ear and Slade did his best _not_ to show how increasingly disturbing his son's behavior was becoming to Slade with every moment passing by.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he saw the tip of Slade's sword inches away from his right eye before realizing he was bound to a chair.

"Years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember?" Slade said. "I promised you that you would suffer the same way that I suffered."

"What are you doing? You are not this person anymore." Oliver reminded, trying to reach his friend as he noticed that there was something off about Slade's behavior.

"What I am is a father reunited with my son." Slade neared Oliver. "I made him a promise too and I'm not going to break it again."

"We made each other a promise, Slade. To save our sons! To save Joe, to save William." Oliver pleaded as he saw something flicker in Slade's eye as the latter seemed to hesitate.

"He has a son." Joe said gleefully. "I'll make sure he suffers too."

Slade unperceptively shivered at the thought, disturbed by how the situation was escalating. He went behind Oliver, raising his sword, seemingly to deliver a killing blow.

"Slade." Oliver pleaded.

"Do it." Joe ordered.

"Slade! Slade!" Oliver tried reaching him.

Sara jumped down from above, knocking Joe on the floor as Slade, with a grunt, cut Oliver's restraints as he got up.

"That was a little too convincing." Oliver turned to Slade.

"No kidding. I honestly thought I'd have to kill you." Sara said, showing a knife in her hand.

"We gotta go, come on." Oliver ordered as Slade picked his helmet, while Oliver shot down the Jackals with an SMG as they made their way out from the Jackals' hideout.

They took cover behind ammunition crates as more Jackals showed up, shooting at them.

"There's no way out." Slade said.

"We'll make our own way, come on!" Oliver ordered as they rushed towards a nearby window and jumped through it as the glass shattered.

Joe and Nylander checked outside but Oliver, Sara and Slade had managed to escape in the meantime.

"I'll send out the dogs." Nylander said.

"We've got the op." Joe said, spitting out some blood. "That's where they'll be."

"You sure?" Nylander asked.

"That my father would try to stop us? That's what fathers do. And that's why I'm gonna kill him." Joe vowed.

* * *

"Before they captured me, I saw what Kane was going after. They're attacking the water supply, it's a death sentence for half the country." Oliver said as he approached a car, picking a lock. "If we move now, we'll be able to stop them." Then he noticed that Slade had not said a word since their escape. "If that's what you want."

Slade turned around to face them. "I spared your life back there." He reminded.

"I know but back there it didn't feel like an act like it did the same way with Chase back on Lian Yu." Oliver pointed out.

"Because when I saw my son, I was tempted." Slade snapped. "I would've done anything to keep us together. But when you mentioned William, I realized that's not my boy. It's Kane. But what I fear is there is only one way to stop him."

Sara looked disturbed by Slade's thinking, wondering if he would've gone that far even with Mirakuru, killing his own child.

"Slade, there are other ways to deal with this that don't involve killing your son. Deep down, he's your boy, so you have to reason with him and I _swear_, he will listen to you." Oliver assured him.

"But I didn't tell you what happened after Lian Yu." Slade admitted, ashamed.

"What happened, then?" Sara inquired, genuinely curious.

"I went home to my son and I promised him that I would stay and never leave and I broke that promise." Slade said as Sara could tell he was ashamed of his actions.

"No, you broke that promise because of the Mirakuru." Oliver pointed out.

"The Mirakuru faded for a while but when it came back, it was like a storm I could not control. And that monster is what my son is trying to emulate and that monster is what my son is trying to emulate. But it's not Mirakuru with Joe, it's anger and resentment and I don't know how that can be redeemed." Slade said and Sara realized that Slade was going through similar struggle she was, being a member of the League of Assassins and avoiding her own family.

"Well, I didn't think that you could be redeemed but I'm here, miles away from my son, trying to help you save yours and I'm doing that because I knew the man you were before the Mirakuru. And I can do that because I knew the man you were before the Mirakuru. That is who Joe needs to see, he needs to see his father, the man you are, right now, tonight."

Sara sighed, seeing the struggle on Slade's face, leaving her to reconsider many things as they entered the car before she took a breath, sighing. "Maybe you were right, Ollie." She admitted as he turned to her as she seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Maybe… some people you shouldn't have to give up on, no matter what."

Oliver nodded. "I already gave up on you both once. That's not happening again. _Ever_ again."

* * *

In the water plant, Joe and the Jackals were getting ready as Nylander was setting the detonator.

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"All charges are set." Nylander handed the detonator to Joe. "Feels like it should be you."

"I hired _you_ to pull the trigger." Joe pointed out before giving orders to the Jackals. "Move out! Get to a safe distance!" The Jackals left as he turned to Nylander again. "Semtex makes for a pretty big bang."

"You're not coming with?" Nylander asked.

"I want a good view." Joe replied.

Nylander laughed. "You're crazy. I love it. Don't forget what you said about the Semtex, huh?"

Joe's instincts turned on as he realized that Slade had been trying to sneak up on him as he turned around to face his father. "I knew you'd show up. I think we had ourselves an honest talk."

* * *

Outside, the Jackals were about to set charges in the plant, when they heard gunshots and saw Oliver shooting at them from behind a pillar. Nylander and some Jackals moved to continue their operation as the remaining Jackals opened fire at him and Sara. Oliver shot one of them and grabbed him, using him as a human shield as Oliver rushed forward as he shot down some Jackals.

Sara grabbed the rifle of another Jackal that neared her and stabbed him in the chest with her knife before she jumped at another, wrapping her legs around his neck and knocking him down before she hit another one in his face and grabbed him by his arm, throwing him over her back.

* * *

"'_Trust begins with honesty._'" Joe reminded as he and Slade circled each other, exchanging glares. "That's what you said to me but you lied!"

"You know life is not that simple, Joe." Slade reasoned.

"That's not my name!" Joe snapped. "And how could you forgive Oliver Queen after what he did to you?!" He demanded, not understanding.

"Because he forgave me for far worse, sins that I have to carry to the grave! A curse I didn't want to pass onto you! All of this anger and resentment, it's time to bring it to an end, son!" Slade shouted.

"No. This is just the beginning!" Joe drew his sword and engaged his father, who pulled out his own sword, blocking Joe's strike.

* * *

Oliver shot down a Jackal and pulled out his knife as another Jackal rushed at him but Oliver dodged and stabbed him in the back. Sara dodged as one of the Jackals engaged her and she grabbed him by his arm and kicked him in the leg, knocking him down. Another Jackal tried to attack Oliver but Oliver pulled the knife out from the Jackal he had stabbed and stabbed the other Jackal in the chest before Oliver blocked strikes of more Jackals engaging him and stabbing them, taking them down.

Sara blocked the punches of one of the Jackals and kicked him in the chest and threw him down before she jumped and kicked another one in the head, knocking him down. Another Jackal rushed at her, throwing a punch but Sara grabbed his arm and broke it.

Oliver neared Nylander as they were in a standoff, with Oliver aiming his gun at Nylander, who was holding the detonator.

* * *

Joe pushed Slade into an area of catwalks as they resumed their fight. Slade dodged Joe's strike as they were clashing with their swords again. Joe blocked and dodged as he and Slade continued to exchange strikes. They dodged and blocked the attacks of each other before switching positions. Slade blocked Joe's attacks with his sword before using his arm, attempting to shove Joe back but Joe managed to push Slade back as he realized that his father was holding back, which only infuriated Joe.

"You used to be ruthless! What happened?!" Joe demanded.

"What you saw, was the Mirakuru." Slade grunted.

"Stop lying!" Joe roared, pushing Slade back. "I saw you kill before the Mirakuru!" He rushed at Slade but Slade grabbed Joe by his arm, flipping him over his back as Joe hit the ground, grunting as he tried to get up before Slade neared the blade to his son's throat. "Milford Sound." Joe said and Slade paled, realizing what Joe had seen. "That little father/son trip. The one you promised would be all about you and me. I saw what you did to that Chinese spy."

"I was on a mission for A.S.I.S." Slade explained.

"Here's something you don't know. Something mother never told you. I have a brother. His name is Grant. Mother didn't want him in this world." Slade looked shocked at the news as Joe used that to get up on his feet. "But me, I'm my father's son. I made my first kill six months after our camping trip and I slit his throat. Just like you did!" He slugged Slade in his face as he fell down. "I wanted to be exactly like my father! Like Deathstroke!"

As Slade's vision cleared, while he was on his knees, Slade stared at his son, seeing the fury and ruthlessness in his eyes, realizing what his son had become due to Slade's actions, unintentionally pushing him down this path because of Mirakuru.

Slade put his sword to Joe's feet in an attempt to reason with him, not wanting to continue to fight. "I am not Deathstroke anymore."

Joe seemed to be on verge of tears as Slade hoped he had finally reached his son.

"Then you're not my father anymore." Joe said as Slade's heart shattered. "You're just in my way!" He was about to deliver a killing blow before Oliver showed up, shooting Joe's sword off his hand.

"Don't move! Slade, you alright?!" Oliver yelled, aiming his gun at Joe.

"Oliver, lower your gun!" Slade pleaded, turning to him before turning his attention to Joe again.

"I wish that you'd stayed dead." Joe pulled out a grenade, about to toss it towards Slade before Sara threw a knife at Joe's arm, causing for Joe to drop it as he and Slade rolled away, while the grenade exploded.

Oliver, Slade and Sara surrounded Joe as he realized that he had lost, glaring at all of them.

"It's over." Sara said.

* * *

Joe was in restraints in the car, seething as Slade was looking at the photo of himself and younger Joe on a phone.

"That's your son?" Sara asked, looking at the photo.

"From Milford Sound. A lifetime ago." Slade nodded sadly.

Oliver hung up a call before approaching Slade. "I spoke to our friend, the warden. The Jackals are in custody and he is very relieved. You alright?"

"My son. He saw me kill a man before the Mirakuru. Before Deathstroke." Slade said sadly. "He followed in my path."

"No, don't blame yourself, Slade, it doesn't help." Oliver told him.

"You know why I do. '_Never give up on family._' That's what you told me. It's time for both of you to go home." Slade said before he approached his car.

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked.

Slade sighed. "Like he said, my son needs to see the man before the Mirakuru. Maybe with time… he'll see reason. Thank you, kid. Thank you both."

Sara sighed. "I… guess I owe you an apology."

"You don't owe me anything." Slade shook his head before he shook hands with Oliver and Sara and entered his car with Joe inside, driving away.

Sara sighed. "Funny. I thought I'd have to kill him. Now I… now I just…"

"…feel sorry for him?" Oliver finished and Sara nodded.

"I just find it hard to believe that he can be redeemed after what he had done. What he is going to do." Sara said before turning to Oliver. "What exactly did he do, Ollie?" Oliver sighed, not wanting to tell her about her future. "There are still some things that I don't understand. Why is Laurel the Black Canary and why people think she is dead. Ollie. Please. Tell me everything."

Oliver looked into her eyes and wondered whether telling her the truth would make things worse.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Then tell me what happened that I can change. Please." Sara said and Oliver sighed, knowing that Sara was not going to take it well and wondering whether he'd risk changing the history.

* * *

_**2013**_

The blonde girl was fixing the device before the portal opened as she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom… but it's time for you to go home. I never should've come here."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Return Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

To say Sara was shocked after Oliver had told her everything, from the League hunting her to Adrian Chase blowing up Lian Yu, would be an understatement. For what seemed like an hour, she was just staring in front of her as they were in the plane, flying back to Star City.

"This is—"

"I know it's a lot to process." Oliver said and Sara breathed out in shock.

"Time travel, that I could still take but… parallel Earths?" Sara said. "And Laurel…" She dropped her hands, realizing what path did she unintentionally push her sister down onto due to being the member of the League of Assassins and dying later at the hands of her master's nemesis.

"She was angry over losing me and you and this was how she wanted to process it." Oliver explained. "But… needless to say, me and your Dad did not like it. We had a… falling out."

Sara considered, whether she should kill Damien Darhk, once she got back. But then she realized what path her actions were going to push her sister down onto.

"What am I supposed to do, Ollie?" Sara asked. "You can't ask me to forget this."

"I can't ask you to change everything here either." Oliver said. "A friend of mine travelled back in time once, to save his mother from dying and it changed a lot of things for worse, despite that he tried to undo it. There _are_ always consequences to changing the past. I've made my peace with what happened."

"Well, I refuse to let it happen!" Sara snapped. "Ollie, I—"

* * *

Suddenly, Sara was consumed in bright light before everything around her turned white and Oliver had disappeared.

"Hey, mom." The young girl said as Sara faced her again.

"_Mom_?" Sara asked, not understanding before she looked at her closely and realized that the girl had Sara's and Oliver's facial features, same blue eyes… and then it hit her as her buried feelings for Oliver started to resurface.

"I never thought I'd see you again." The girl smiled as Sara realized who it was.

"You… you're my and Ollie's—"

The girl nodded as she hugged her tightly, tears filling her eyes as she sniffed. "I missed you so much."

Not even knowing she had those feelings, Sara felt a lot of sympathy and unique kind of love for her as tears filled her eyes too as she tried to comfort her as much as possible.

* * *

"My name is Mia." She said as she explained everything to her.

"Mia…" Sara repeated.

"I know. It's strange." Mia nodded as they both laughed.

"First I find out that Ollie's former best friend, turned psycho, redeems himself, now I find out that our daughter from the future sent me here?" Sara drawled. "'Strange' doesn't cover it. Why did you bring me—"

"I didn't. You did. By accident." Mia said as Sara considered before realizing that Mia had insisted for Sara to stay away.

"Why did you come here?" Sara asked.

"I just wanted to see you both again. Back when…" Mia sighed. "Good old times. From the stories you and Aunt Laurel and Thea had told me, when I was a kid. I had lost you both already. In my time."

Sara considered before realizing it was similar to when she wanted to come back home. "I don't even know how should I react."

"I think it's best if you came back where you belong." Mia said.

"And let Laurel die? I can't let that happen!" Sara said.

"Mom, if you kill Darhk too soon, you might make things worse!" Mia snapped. "I won't let you make the same mistake Uncle Barry once did!"

"What should I do then?!" Sara exploded.

"You don't have to change one major thing." Mia explained. "All you need is to change some small things and step on smaller butterflies to make things better."

* * *

_**Later**_

Sara was kneeling on the floor, back in the clock tower and her instincts turned on as behind her appeared a man in black attire as she got up on her feet. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you would come in person as I wanted." She turned around, facing the man. "I want you to release me from your service in the League."

"Why would I do that?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Because I refuse to continue killing in your name. I am not going to take another life in your service anymore." Sara replied, not a complete lie.

"You swore an allegiance to the League of Assassins. Your life belongs to me and you are in a relationship with my daughter. Leaving us would result in your and your family's death." Ra's reminded.

"I know you never approved of my relationship with Nyssa. And don't pretend to care about your daughter, we both know you never would've passed your mantle onto either her or Talia." Sara argued. "And besides, if I recall, even _years_ ago, you knew I was never going to fit in."

Ra's then realized what was she talking about. "I see." Then he considered. Due to the code of the League of Assassins, he was obliged to either kill the deserter or force them to come back by whatever means necessary. But since he knew a day would come when she left, what would be the point of killing her? Then he made up his mind. "Ta-er al Usfar, I release you. You may reclaim your name and your past life."

"Thank you." Sara nodded gratefully as Ra's walked away, while she considered what things could she do differently.

* * *

**_District Attorney's office_**

Laurel was packing her things after finishing the job, angry at the Hood for apparently leaving Tommy to die as she was approaching her car and saw a reflection in the mirror and she widened her eyes in disbelief as she turned around to see a young girl with similar cheekbones to her own. The blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and at first, she shook her head in denial.

"No, it can't be. It can't be Sara." Laurel said.

"Hey, Laurel." Sara smiled, tears filling her eyes as she approached her.

"No. No, you're dead." Laurel said before Sara neared her and hugged her tightly, slowly breaking down in tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sara sobbed.

Laurel at first thought she was seeing a ghost before the realization sank in as tears filled her eyes too. "Sara…"

* * *

_**Few days later**_

The Hood copycats were about to execute Thea as the Hood fired an arrow from the balcony, disarming them. "Get away from her!"

The copycats fired at him as the Hood took cover behind a pillar, while the copycats scattered, searching for him as one of them was taken down by the archer and another one was knocked out by the Canary from the corner as the Hood saw Thea being dragged by the fourth copycat upstairs as the Hood neared him, aiming an arrow. "Let her go."

"You want to save her?" The man demanded. "There was no justice for people like the Queens until you showed us how to get it. You showed us!" A metal stick then hit the man's head as he stumbled, letting Thea go as she ran away, while the Hood grabbed the man before he would fall as the man aimed the gun at him.

"You shoot me, we both die!" The Hood pointed out.

"You'll drop me anyway." The man sneered. "I know you. You're a killer."

The Hood growled, frustrated as he pulled the man back up and knocking him out as he turned around and noticed the blonde in black leather. "I figured you could use a hand."

The Hood narrowed his eyes, noticing that there was something familiar about her.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a concluding epilogue, since I was not planning to make this story very long.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Mia set the machine as she returned back to her time, in the present, thirty years into the present. She took a breath, partly expecting that Star City was still the same wasteland before she had left into the past. Mia entered the portal…

* * *

…and went out to see Star City, which seemed to look like from sci-fi films. Tall buildings, floating cars and modern equipment everywhere, not the ruins that they were when she had left. She looked at the Glades, seeing that they were restored after the Undertaking and thriving. There were no men in black outfit with helmets equipped with the Archer program and no gang wars among the vigilantes.

Mia saw that Conner Hawke was a Captain of SCPD and Laurel was the District Attorney, with Roy being the mayor and Thea his chief of staff as she smiled in pride.

Rene and Dinah Drake were sergeants in the police, while she saw Grandpa Quentin's statue.

She visited the graves of Curtis Holt and Felicity Smoak as she realized that it was one of the things she could not change but this time, Felicity died by natural causes but Curtis died, when Triad attacked Magnuson Plaza after China White, Carrie Cutter and Liza Warner escaped.

Moira Queen died of cancer in 2018 instead of being brutally murdered by Slade Wilson. She looked up Slade Wilson's name on the Internet as she saw that instead of Slade tearing down the city with his army of Mirakuru soldiers, he was a retired A.S.I.S. operative, currently a chief of covert ops and Joe Wilson and Grant Wilson were following in his footsteps, instead of destroying the city.

The Throwing Star Killer, Prometheus, still appeared but the Arrow stopped him before a lot of innocent people would die. Adrian Chase goaded the Arrow that he was a monster but the Arrow told him that he killed the serial killer because he had to be stopped, not making the Emerald Archer a monster. But the Flash and Supergirl apparently disappeared in the Crisis before he somehow returned back via Speed Force but there were no signs of Supergirl. She returned home as she saw Oliver and Sara in the garden, looking at the sunset as she approached them.

"Hey, mom. Dad."

"Hi, honey." Sara hugged her tightly before kissing her on her cheek as Mia's eyes filled with tears. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just… I missed you a lot." Mia said, hugging her mother again, glad that she saved her family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story to its end.**

**I honestly didn't like the flashforward storyline in Season 7 since Oliver apparently dying in the _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ is making his mission all for nothing, so instead of him, Barry disappears in the Crisis, like in the news article from _Arrowverse _and in comic books but returns later, which is a reference to_ The Flash: Rebirth _comic book.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
